


Chat, abeille, pulsatilles

by malurette



Series: Bouquet de treize fleurs [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: 2nd division, Drabble Collection, F/F, Gen, Regrets, Resentment, Secrets, UST, commander/subordinate
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de drabbles & mini-fics Yoru/Soi. 1ère vignette : Noir et blanc. 2ème: Secrets. 3ème: De la... personnalité.<br/>4ème : Rancune.<br/>5ème : Un jeu de chat et de souris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ni passé ni présent

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Ni passé ni présent  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Soi Fong/Shihōin Yoruichi  
>  **Genre :** doux-amer  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** « noir et blanc » + contrainte acessoire « shōjo ai » pour 31_jours (17 mai '06)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200
> 
> 100 mots pour le blanc, 100 mots pour le noir, mélangés en une seule teinte.

Quelqu’un, elle ne sait plus qui, peut-être Yoruichi elle-même, lui a dit, une fois, que dans le monde des humains, le noir et blanc c’est la couleur du passé. Des vieux souvenirs. Du bon vieux temps qui ne reviendra pas, figé sur le papier glacé des vieilles photographies.

Pour Soi-Fong, le noir et blanc est au présent. C’est la couleur des uniformes des shinigami ; elle en voit tous les jours, tant qu’elle n’y prête plus attention.

Quant au passé qui la rend nostalgique, il est en fait éclatant de couleurs. Brun, orange, doré. Yoruichi, sa peau de miel, ses yeux d’or, vêtue d’orange feu et de noir, flamme vivante.

Aujourd’hui encore quand elle rêve d’elle, elle en rêve en couleur.

Le noir et blanc dont elle aurait rêvé autrefois, jamais elle ne l’a eu. Une nuit où elle n’aurait pas été si seule, une nuit où la lumière de la lune aurait rendu blanche sa peau, noire celle de Yoruichi, une nuit où elles auraient été Yin et Yang… non, jamais elle ne l’a eu, jamais elle ne l’aura.

Le noir et blanc, pour Soi-Fong, ça n’est pas la couleur du passé. C’est la teinte amère des rêves impossibles.


	2. Secrets et chocolats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une étrange coutume qui a ses charmes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Secrets et chocolats  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Soi Fon/Shinhōin Yoruichi  
>  **Genre :** déni/amour malheureux  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "chocolat" pour Mélie, Nuits Drabbles chez AnnaOz (1er mai ’07)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 170

Le Capitaine de la Deuxième Division déteste la Saint-Valentin. Cette coutume importée du monde des humains, elle-même venue d’on ne sait trop où, ne rime à rien. Ce jour-là, quasiment toutes les jeunes filles du Seireitei pourchassent les garçons pour leur offrir des chocolats. Un nombre impressionnant parmi ses subordonnées essaient même d’en offrir à Soi Fong. Elle s’est laissé dire qu’Unohana aussi en recevait, et que même certains garçons s’adonnaient à cette curieuse pratique.

Ces démonstrations forcées d’affection la gênent. Des soldats n’ont pas besoin de s’encombrer d’une telle sentimentalité. Et puis, elle déteste le chocolat. Sa couleur et son fondant lui rappellent par trop la peau de l’ancien Capitaine, cette traîtresse !

Soi Fong déteste la Saint-Valentin, sans doute parce que la seule personne à qui elle voudrait offrir des chocolats s’est enfuie dans le monde des humains, sans elle, et peut la fêter à sa guise avec ce renégat d’Urahara. Mais ça, c’est un secret.


	3. Et un incroyable "talent".

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une plastique fascinante, ça oui...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Yoruichi-sama avait des seins magnifiques  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Soi Fon/Shinhōin Yoruichi  
>  **Genre :** boobies !  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** "roploplos" pour Shojo_Addict"> (été ’08)  
>  **Prompt :** pour la Journée Internationale du Femslash (samedi mi-juillet, édition ‘08)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Yoruichi-sama avait des seins magnifiques. Objectivement, une si grosse poitrine n’était pas des plus pratiques pour le combat, et avant d’être placée sous ses ordres Soi Fong s’accommodait plutôt bien d’être nettement moins bien dotée de ce côté. Elle était quand même admirative, et un peu envieuse.

Enfin, depuis le jour où Yoruichi, surprenant les regards que sa petite subordonnée croyait discrets, lui a proposé tout de go de toucher pour voir ce que ça fait, de honte elle a renoncé à ces aspirations. Elle s’interdit désormais d’y penser. Mais cela ne l’empêche pas de continuer à en rêver...


	4. Besoin de toi - ou pas !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elle a eu un siècle pour devenir encore plus forte, assez pour chasser enfin ce souvenir douloureux, croit-elle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** J’ai (pas) besoin de toi  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Soi Fon/Shihōin Yoruichi  
>  **Genre :** _unrequited_  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** « "Berwald, cette fois, je te batterai" » ( _sic_ )  
> d’après Dance of Fate pour un Arbre à Drabbles (9 au 20 octobre '09 chez )  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** tome 19, si mes souvenirs sont bons  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Cette fois je te battrai, Yoruichi, se répète Soi Fong, et tu seras bien forcée de me reconnaître comme ton égale et même plus, puisque je serai plus forte que toi.

Un siècle plus tôt, elle voulait juste être assez forte pour lui être utile. Depuis, pour supporter de n’avoir pas été à la hauteur, elle s’est fixée de devenir plus forte qu’elle, pour s’en venger. Pour pouvoir lui dire : C’est moi qui n’ai plus besoin de toi.

Elle clamait vouloir l’oublier, elle qui l’avait abandonnée, mais restée fixée sur elle, jamais elle n’a pu se défaire de son ombre.


	5. Le chat et la souris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comme un chat jouerait avec une souris. Jusqu'à ce que la souris décide qu'elle pourrait mordre ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Chat et souris  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Soi Fong/Shinhōin Yoruichi  
>  **Genre :** angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Petite souris » d’après Nelja  
> pour la case n°18 d’un bingo d’écriture, laquelle cachait Soi Fong/Yoruichi (été ’10 ; 2ème)   
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** avant les tomes 18-19  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Yoruichi-sama est un chat... et ça ne se limite pas juste à la métamorphose qu’elle peut pratiquer.   
Comme les chats, elle s’amuse avec son jouet préféré, à le balader partout, à le rudoyer un peu sans compter vraiment le blesser, et puis quand elle s’en lasse... elle s’en va en l’abandonnant, sans vraiment compter le retrouver où elle l’a laissé si elle revient – un chat qui s’en va tout seul et n’a besoin de personne – mais préfèrerait, quand même.

Seulement Soi Fong n’est pas une petite souris ni un oiseau blessé. Si Yoruichi revient, elle le lui fera regretter.


End file.
